The prior art describes a number of devices designed to prevent snoring and/or obstructive sleep apnea by holding the lower jawbone forward. Holding the lower jawbone forward creates some additional space in the pharynx. Generally, obstructive sleep apnea is caused not by lack of pharyngeal space, but by the tongue dropping back and blocking the pharyngeal airway and by the distal or back end of the soft palate being sucked into the space between the rear of the tongue and the back wall of the pharynx. Holding the lower jaw forward exerts some forward influence on the resting position of the tongue, since the tongue is attached to the lower jawbone. However, the tongue is only loosely attached to lower jawbone, so holding the lower jawbone forward does not necessarily hold the tongue far enough forward to prevent obstructive sleep apnea. Holding the jaw forward also does not prevent the back or distal end of the soft palate from blocking the pharyngeal airway.
There is a need for an improved apparatus for resisting closing of an individual's airway to reduce the risk of sleep apnea.